Shujinko
Shujinko is a major character in the Mortal Kombat series, and is the main protagonist in Mortal Kombat Deception. Fanon Ideas so Far * Taven vs Shujinko (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Edge Master (Soul Calibur) * Oro (Street Fighter) * Gen (Street Fighter) * Tung Fu Rue (Fatal Fury) * Mokujin (Tekken) * Alex (Street Fighter) * Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) * Patroklos Alexander (Soul Calibur) * Kyle Katarn (Star Wars) * Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) History Once was an ordinary young man training to one day defeat Shang Tsung, Shujinko ended up in contact with a mysterious being known as Damashi. Damashi told the young Shujinko that he's both a emissary for the elder gods, and that he was looking for a worthy fighter. But in order for Shujinko to be proven worthy, he must travel to the realms, and acquire the six kamidogus, and in return, Shujinko would acquire great power and wisdom. Eager to prove his strength, and that he was more than worthy to be a warrior for the Elder Gods, Shujinko set on his journey to acquire the kamidogus, which resulted in him encountering various people, confronting various trials, and spending many, many years of his life completing his journey, resulting in him becoming an old man, by the time his journey was coming to an end. And to make matters worst, Shujinko eventually discovered that Damashi was actually the Dragon King Onaga, who was manipulating him to assist the Dragon King with his revival. Death Battle Info * Name: Shujinko * Trained by Bo' Rai Cho * Seeked to defeat Shang Tsung * Went on a journey to please the Elder Gods ** Not even know that he was helping Onaga's resurrection * Had the opportunity to join Shang Tsung's tournament, but denies it * Came across the likes of Ermac, Ashrah and Havik during his journey Combat Skills * Mantis Style * Shaolin Fist * Learning, Replication and Absorption ** Capable of copying other fighters skills and abilities by fighting someone Copied Moves * Spear Throw ** Copied from Scorpion * Icy Breeze ** Copied from Sub-Zero * Flaming Fist ** Copied from Kobra * Flip Scissor Kick ** Copied from Li Mei * Flying Jinko ** Variation of Raiden's Torpedo move * Bicycle Kicks ** Copied from Liu Kang * Slide ** Copied from Sindel * Opponent Slam ** Copied from Ermac Fatalities * Sword Plant * Shaolin Evisceration Feats * Fought Shang Tsung to a standstill * Destroyed a Tarkatan horde with the assistant of the soldiers of the Order Realm. * Assisted Sindel to drive off an invasion in Edenia * Acquired the six kamidogus * Defeated the Dragon King Onaga. Flaws * Arrogant, Prideful, and Naïve. * Tricked and manipulated by Onaga * Wasted most of his life trying to complete his quest. ** A good chunk of his life was him stuck in a prison cell * Was killed during the Battle of Armageddon Alternate Timeline * Corrupted by Havik Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Old Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Sword Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Copy users